The adjustable positioning and support of equipment on a foundation by use of tapered wedges that are bolted thereto at attachment surfaces of the equipment and for incremental height adjustment of the equipment is generally well known in the art. However, when support of the equipment on the foundation involves establishing a somewhat non-parallel relationship between the attachment surfaces of the equipment and the foundation to which the tapered wedges are bolted, assembly, installation and adjustment becomes difficult and cumbersome. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to enhance adjustable installation of equipment on a foundation involving use of the aforementioned type of interrelated tapered wedge support.